eurovisionfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Bonnie Tyler
Bonnie Tyler (oik. Gaynor Hopkins, synt. 8.6.1951) on yksi tunnetuimpia artisteja, jotka ovat osallistuneet Eurovision laulukilpailuihin. Mikään ei hänen lukuisia nousuja ja laskuja sisältäneellä urallaan ole kuitenkaan tullut ilmaiseksi, vaan menestys on ollut kovan työn takana. Bonnie syntyi Walesissa pienessä Skewenin kylässä tavalliseen työläisperheeseen. Bonnie ei myöskään hankkinut mitään korkeampaa koulutusta, vaan lähti suoraan koulun penkiltä töihin kaupan kassalle. Musikaalisuutensa hän oli kuitenkin perinyt äidiltään ja 19-vuotiaana Bonnie otti osaa paikalliseen kykykilpailuun sijoittuen toiseksi. Kilpailun myötä hän pääsi bändin solistiksi ja myöhemmin perusti omankin bändin. Keikkakokemusta karttui ympäri Pohjois-Walesia kiertäessä. Vuonna 1975 manageri Roger Bell huomasi Bonnien kyvyt ja hommasi hänelle levytyssopimuksen. Ennen allekirjoitusta levy-yhtiö vaati kuitenkin nasevamman taiteilijanimen ja näin syntyi Bonnie Tyler. Vuonna 1976 julkaistiin Bonnien esikoissingle ”My! My! Honeycomb”, joka ei saavuttanut minkäänlaista huomiota. Seuraava single ”Lost in France” sen sijaan nosti artistinalun kaikkien tietoisuuteen ja levy kohosi Britti-listalla kärkikymmenikköön. Seuraavana vuonna julkaistiin esikoisalbumi ”The world starts tonight”, joka menestyi kohtuullisesti, mutta ei poikinut muita suuria hittikappaleita. Saman vuoden lopulla Bonnien äänihuulissa havaittiin kyhmyjä, jotka oli pakko leikata. Operaation sivutuotteena syntyi laulajattaren tavaramerkiksi noussut raspinen laulusaundi. Aluksi Bonnie pelkäsi uransa olevan ohi, mutta seuraava single ”It’s a heartache” nousi maailmanlaajuiseksi hitiksi. Se sijoittui Britannian singlelistalla neljänneksi, Yhdysvalloissa kolmanneksi ja Saksassa toiseksi. Toinen albumi ”Natural force” (1978) myi Amerikassa kultaa. Bonnien popkantrikausi päättyi vuosikymmenen vaihtuessa kahden seuraavan albumin ”Diamond cut” (1979) ja ”Goodbye to the island” (1981) jälkeen. Bonnie oli kyllästynyt imagoonsa kantrilaulajattarena, jollaisena hänen managerinsa yrittivät häntä markkinoida, joten hän vaihtoi manageria ja levy-yhtiötä ja alkoi tehdä yhteistyötä tuottaja Jim Steinmanin kanssa. Seuraava albumi ”Faster than speed of night” näki päivänvalon vuonna 1983 ja se sisälsi ykköshitin ”Total eclipse of the heart”. Bonnie oli uransa huipulla useine Grammy-ehdokkuuksineen. Seuraava menestys oli vuotta myöhemmin Footloose-elokuvassa kuultu ”Holding out for a hero”, joka nousi Britti-listan sijalle 2. Pitkäsoittoa saatiin kuitenkin odottaa vuoteen 1986 asti ja singlet eivät enää menestyneet Britanniassa ja Amerikassa. Suosiota riitti kuitenkin Manner-Euroopassa, Skandinaviassa, Australiassa ja Pohjois-Afrikassa. Vuoden 1988 albumi ”Hide your heart”, jonka tuotti Desmond Child, sisälsi lukuisia hyviä kappaleita, mutta jostain syystä menestystä ei siunaantunut. Muut artistit saivat näistä Bonnien alkuperäislevytyksistä myöhemmin hitit omina versioinaan: ”The Best” (Tina Turner), ”Save up all your tears” (Cher) sekä nimikkokappale ”Hide your heart”, josta on levytetty peräti neljä cover-versiota. 1990-luvulle tultaessa Bonnie aloitti yhteistyön saksalaisen Hansa-levy-yhtiön ja tuottaja Dieter Bohlenin kanssa. Syntyi kolme albumia ”Bitterblue” (1991), ”Angel heart” (1992) ja ”Silhouette in red” (1993), jotka menestyivät hyvin Euroopassa. ”Bitterblue” sai nelinkertaista platinaa Norjasta, platinaa Itävallasta, kultaa Saksasta, Sveitsistä ja Ruotsista. Bonnie halusi kuitenkin kansainvälisempää saundia, joten vuonna 1995 vaihtui jälleen levymerkki ja tuottaja. Albumi ”Free spirit” ei kuitenkaan menestynyt ja neljä vuotta myöhemmin julkaistu folk-henkinen levy ”All in one voice” vastaanotettiin vieläkin vaatimattomammin. Vuonna 2003 näki päivänvalon coveralbumi ”Heart strings”, jolla Bonnie tulkitsee omia suosikkikappaleitaan muiden artistien tuotannosta. Samana vuonna hän sai myös jättihitin Ranskassa levytettyään ”Total eclipse of the heart”-menestyksen uutena kaksikielisenä versiona nimellä ”Si demain…(Turn around)” ranskalaisen laulajattaren Kareen Antonnin kanssa. Levy myi miljoona kappaletta ja piti hallussaan Ranskan listan ykköstilaa kymmenen viikon ajan. Kappale sisällytettiin myös Bonnien seuraavalle albumille ”Simply believe”, joka julkaistiin vuonna 2004. Albumi ja seuraavana vuonna julkaistu albumi ”Wings” eivät kuitenkaan menestyneet mainittavasti. Kahdeksan vuoden tauon jälkeen Bonnie Tyler julkaisee vuonna 2013 kuudennentoista albuminsa ”Rocks and honey”. Välivuodet ovat nekin olleet työntäyteisiä erilaisten tv-esiintymisten ja konserttikiertueiden tiimoilla. Lisäksi häneltä on julkaistu kaksi livelevyä, konsertti-dvd sekä kattavia kokoelmalevyjä ja klassikkoalbumien uudelleenjulkaisuja. Ison-Britannian yleisradioyhtiö BBC on valinnut Bonnie Tylerin edustajakseen Eurovision laulukilpailuihin Malmöhön. Edustussävelmä ”Believe in me” on myös uuden albumin ensimmäinen singlelohkaisu ja sen on kirjoittanut legendaarinen tuottaja Desmond Child yhdessä Lauren Christyn ja Christopher Braiden kanssa. Suurena rahoittajamaana Iso-Britannia pääsee suoraan laulukilpailun finaaliin. Luokka:Artistit